Święta
by Tabbcia
Summary: [G. Saga, Joelle 15] Joelle Guthrie nie jest typowym potomkiem tej rodziny. Święta Bożego Narodzenia z jej punktu widzenia... Dosyć zbuntowanego punktu widzenia, nawiasem mówiąc.


Asz, obiecuję Sagę od wakacji i nadal nic, zatem uznałam, że to co już mam napisane będę sukcesywnie zamieszczać. Nie, nie ma tu chronologii, opowiadanie które zaraz będziecie czytać jest gdzieś w środku, ale po pierwsze pasuje mi do pory roku, która aktualnie panuje, po drugie to jeden z moich ulubionych rozdziałów, a po trzecie – od czegoś trzeba zacząć.

W kwestii spraw organizacyjnych, rozdziały Sagi nie będą publikowane jako jeden dokument, bo każde z nich można czytać osobno. Będę je numerować, abyście wiedzieli w jaką kolejność należy zachować w wypadku czytania ich jako całości (choć może brakować części, których nie napisałam i wtedy po zamieszczeniu brakującego rozdziału wszystko będzie renumerowane), a każda część będzie określana przez imię członka rodziny, na którym mam zamiar skupić się najmocniej i jego wieku w czasie akcji.

Disclaimer: Nafin' majn. Nołłan majn. Ale bym chciała... Zwłaszcza uroczego najstarszego braciszka.

* * *

Cała rodzina Guthrie'ch sprzątała dom. Mama krzątała się po kuchni, z której do nosów jej dzieci dobiegały zapachy jej wspaniałych ciast, Melody i Hannah usiłowały jej pomóc, choć tak naprawdę tylko zawadzały – jak to małe dzieciaki. Jeb z własnej woli zaproponował, że umyje okna i Lucinda nie miała sumienia odmówić, choć wiedziała, że będzie musiała poprawiać. Elisabeth zamiotła już wszystkie podłogi, teraz z mopem w dłoniach próbowała zetrzeć ślady butów Lewisa i Hannah, którzy przed chwilą wrócili z bitwy na śnieżki. Jedynie piętnastoletnia Joelle nie dała się wciągnąć w wir prac domowych i mamrocząc coś o zafajdanej świątecznej atmosferze, oraz cholernych dziwadłach, zatrzasnęła się w swoim pokoju, który tak naprawdę dzieliła z młodszą o dwa lata Lizzy.

Lucinda otarła czoło wierzchem dłoni i westchnęła, gdy dobiegło ją głośnie trzaśnięcie drzwiami z poddasza. Joelle przechodziła okres dojrzewania zupełnie inaczej, niż spokojna Paige. Buntowała się niemal przeciwko każdej prośbie czy nakazowi matki, chodziła swoimi ścieżkami. Nie była krzykliwa, nie wykłócała się o swoje. Raczej rzucała sarkastyczne uwagi, zamykała się w pokoju, obrażała się na kilka dni, nie mówiąc o co. Lucinda coraz rzadziej z nią rozmawiała, jako że większość tego, co się do niej mówiło, kwitowała przewracaniem oczu, lub prychnięciem.

"Mamo, dasz spróbować piernika?" zapytała sześcioletnia Hannah, przystawiając nos do szyby piekarnika.

"Jeszcze nie jest gotowy, kochanie."

"A kiedy będzie?"

"Jeszcze trochę musi się piec."

"A czemu?" Hannah zaczęła jeździć paluszkiem po rączce od drzwiczek pieca.

"Bo jest niegotowe, skarbie." Odparła matka, głaszcząc jasne włosy najmłodszej córki. "Nie przyklejaj się tak do tej szyby, bo jeszcze oparzysz nos." Dodała. Hannah z westchnięciem odeszła parę kroków od pieca.

"Macie, na osłodę czekania." Uśmiechnęła się Lucinda, i dała obu dziewczynkom małe, cukrowe lizaki w kształcie lasek.

"Moja czerwona!" krzyknęła młodsza z sióstr, łapiąc wybrany lizak. Melody milcząc wzięła drugi, niebiesko-biały.

"Dzięki, mamo." Zreflektowały się po chwili mlaskania.

* * *

Joelle siedziała naburmuszona na swoim łóżku, opierając plecy o zimną ścianę. Na uszach miała słuchawki, podłączone do dużego magnetofonu stojącego na nocnej szafce. Tak bardzo ją denerwowało, że nie mogła kupić sobie porządnego walkmana, o discmanie już nie wspominając. "Nie mamy pieniędzy na takie wydatki, przecież wiesz, jak jest." – odpowiadała matka za każdym razem, gdy Joelle wspominała o potrzebie zakupu sprzętu grającego. Tak więc musiała słuchać muzyki z kaset, odtwarzanych w przedpotopowym magnetofonie o wielkości słonia. Z dołu dobiegały ja odgłosy krzątaniny, więc podkręciła głośność jeszcze bardziej. Rapujący męski głos krzyczał coś o niesprawiedliwości, braku zrozumienia, i innych tego typu rzeczach. Joelle skrzywiła się nieznacznie. Czyżby była to piosenka o jej rodzinie?

Był dwudziesty grudnia. Cała rodzina krzątała się i przygotowywała się na nadejście świąt. Cała? O nie. Trójka najstarszego rodzeństwa miała przyjechać dopiero za trzy dni. Sam, Paige i Josh. Joelle wyciągnęła pamiętnik z szuflady szafki nocnej, odczepiła przyklejony do spodu łóżka za pomocą gumy do żucia kluczyk, i sięgnęła po długopis leżący na szafce.

_Jak ja nie cierpię świąt! Mama dostaje kociokwiku, bo przyjeżdżają Sam, Paige i Josh. Jakby było się czym podniecać! Trójka bezużytecznych dziwadeł. Pojawiają się w domu raz na ruski rok, i wszyscy mają się cieszyć. A że nam w ogóle nie pomagają, to nikogo nie obchodzi! Co, dlatego, że są jakimiś popieprzonymi mutantami mają być lepsi? Siedzą cały rok w tym cholernym instytucie, i niby są tacy świetni. JAK MNIE TO DENERWUJE! Pamiętam, jak Josh wkurzał się na Sama, że niby nas opuścił, takie tam banialuki. A sam może jest lepszy? Jak ja nie cierpię swojego porąbanego rodzeństwa! A jeszcze Liz cały czas biega po pokoju i piszczy, że niby się tak stęskniła za Josh'em. Mam ochotę ją walnąć w tą durną gębę! Cale szczęście, matka zagoniła wszystkich do sprzątania, i Lizabeth skupia się na machaniu miotłą, nie na gadaniu. Chociaż to jej dobrze wychodzi._

_A niech ją szlag trafi, przylazła do góry i dobija się do drzwi. Nie znoszę rodzeństwa, ani starszego, ani młodszego!_

"Jo, otwórz mi te drzwi! To jest też mój pokój!" krzyknęła Elizabeth, pukając do własnego pokoju. "Otwórz, bo powiem mamie! No otwieraj!"

"Zamknij się!" warknęła Joelle z drugiej strony drzwi.

"Joelle!"

"No przecież idę, głupku!" krzyknęła starsza z sióstr, i w zamku drzwi coś kliknęło. "Właź albo spadaj!"

Lizzy weszła do pokoju, a Joelle wpakowała się na łóżko.

"Pomóż nam trochę, Jo! Trzeba odśnieżyć podjazd..." zaczęła blondynka, siadając obok siostry.

"Niech Jeb to zrobi"

"Ale Jeb myje okna."

"Po co w ogóle odśnieżać? I tak w nocy napada"

"No ale trzeba jeszcze pomóc mamie z indykiem..."

"To Melody i Hannah jej nie pomagają?" Jo prychnęła sarkastycznie.

"Oj przestań być wredna! I trzeba poodkurzać, i w ogóle..."

"Jestem zmęczona, nie chce mi się."

"Jo, nie bądź taka!"

"Daj mi spokój, smarkulo! Będę robić to, na co mam ochotę!" uniosła się Joelle, i rzuciła w młodszą siostrę poduszką. "Wynocha, lizusie!"

"Głupia małpa!" wrzasnęła Elizabeth, wychodząc z pokoju.

"Miło cię poznać!" krzyknęła za nią Joelle, i trzasnęła drzwiami.

* * *

"Mamo, Joelle znów odbija!" poskarżyła Liz, gdy już usiadła wygodnie na taborecie przy stole kuchennym.

"Nie mów tak." Upomniała ją Lucinda. "Jo ma po prostu gorszy dzień..."

"Taaak, od półtora roku."

"Kochanie, przypomnę ci o tym, kiedy będziesz miała piętnaście lat. Zobaczymy, ja to z tobą będzie. A teraz skocz do bawialni, i każ bliźniakom iść spać."

W takie dni Lucinda jeszcze silniej czuła brak męża. Joelle zawsze lgnęła do Toma, była jego kochaną córeczką. Teraz, kiedy druga w kolejności córka burzliwie przechodziła okres dojrzewania, matka czuła, że więź między nimi staje się coraz słabsza. Czuła, że Joelle odrzuca nie tylko ją, ale też resztę rodziny. Nie była pewna, dlaczego, choć miała pewne przypuszczenia. Szkoda tylko, ze nie mogła ich skonfrontować z Joelle.

* * *

_Wkurza mnie ta cała szopka wokół przyjazdu Sama, Paige i Josha. Wielcy mutanci, którzy nie muszą nic robić. Bla, bla, bla. Mama zachwyca się, bo nie widziała ich trzy miesiące. No i co z tego? Paige dzwoniła codziennie. Jak ja wyjechałam na pielgrzymkę rok temu, to nikt się moim powrotem nie zachwycał. Ale ja nie mam skrzydeł, i nie umiem zdzierać skóry. Nie jestem taka cool jak oni. Jestem zwykłą, głupią, przeciętną córcią, która nie będzie mutantem. Mama nawet mnie nie zauważa. Wszyscy maja mnie gdzieś. Mam dosyć tej porąbanej rodziny!

* * *

_

Dzwonek do drzwi poderwał całą rodzinę na równe nogi. Pierwsza do drzwi rzuciła się Hannah. Za nią energicznie podążyła Lucinda, i reszta dzieciaków.

"Mamusiu!" krzyknęła Paige, gdy ta otworzyła drzwi, i rzuciła się matce na szyję.

"Paigey, kochanie! Sammy! Josh! Stęskniłam się za wami!"

"Cześć, mamo!"

"Hej, wyglądasz jak zwykle pięknie, mamo." Powiedział wesoło Samuel, ściskając Lucindę.

Joelle nie spieszyła się, zgarbiona doszła do korytarza ostatnia, i oparła się o ścianę z boku, w dystansie od reszty rodziny. Teraz nadszedł czas na przywitanie się każdego z każdym. Melody entuzjastycznie wpadła w objęcia Paige, Sam uniósł i obkręcił dwa razy Hannah, a Jeb przybił piątkę z Joshem. Joelle przewróciła oczami. To będzie trwać jeszcze pół godziny, zanim wszyscy się wyściskają i wycałują.

"Hej, Jo, a ty co tak w kącie się czaisz?" zapytała Paige, wypuściwszy Lewisa z ramion. "Chodź tu, przytul się do siostry!" zażartowała, a Joelle skrzywiła się nieznacznie.

"Cześć wszystkim." Mruknęła niechętnie, podchodząc do gromadki swojego rodzeństwa. Paige ucałowała ją w policzek z głośnym cmoknięciem.

"Aleś ty urosła! Niedługo będziesz wyższa od Jay'a!" zaśmiał się Sam, mierzwiąc jej włosy. Jo odruchowo je przygładziła.

"Jasne, Sam." Rzuciła, podając rękę uskrzydlonemu rudzielcowi. Jego dłoń była zadziwiająco ciepła, zważywszy na to, że przed chwilą przebywał w kilkunastostopniowym mrozie. "Będziemy tu tak stać jak kołki, czy idziemy do salonu?"

Sam spojrzał nad jej głową na matkę. Ta uśmiechnęła się, ale wypadło to nieco blado.

"Racja, chodźmy, zrobię wam ciepłej herbaty. Na pewno przemarzliście!" powiedziała wesoło.

"Ja zrobię, mamo!" zaoferowała Lizzy.

* * *

_No i przyjechali. Świetnie. Wszyscy cały wieczór im nadskakiwali, jak małe pieski. Liz z tym swoim "A może jeszcze herbatki, Paigey?" była słodka aż do obrzydliwości! Co gorsza, nie mogłam sobie pójść do pokoju, tylko musiałam siedzieć z nimi, i słuchać, jak fajnie jest być mutantem w szkole Xaviera. No po prostu wspaniały wieczór! A jeszcze mama wsadziła Paige do mojego łóżka, ja muszę spać na głupiej polówce. Jakby nie mogła spać gdzie indziej. Ale nie- "Stęskniła się za swoim starym pokojem". Trzeba było nie wyjeżdżać do hiperwystrzałowego Instytutu.

* * *

_

"To teraz powiedz, co jest z Jo." Zaproponował Sam, gdy w salonie został tylko on i Lucinda. Paige poszła spać do pokoju, który przed pójściem do Instytutu dzieliła z Joelle, a który teraz ta druga musiała dzielić z młodszą Liz. Josh i Sam mieli spać u Jeba, i młodszy z nich już udał się do sypialni.

"Nie wiem, Sam. Nie wiem. Nie rozmawia ze mną, przewraca oczami, zamyka się w pokoju, nic jej nie obchodzi. Jest wiecznie na coś zła, ale nie chce wytłumaczyć na co."

Sam pogładził matkę po ramieniu.

"Ciężko jest wychowywać nastolatkę bez ojca." Kontynuowała. "Poza tym... Nie wiem sama, czy mogę mieć rację, ale ona chyba jest zazdrosna. Zazdrosna o was."

"O nas?" Sam uniósł lekko brwi.

"O ciebie, Josha i Paigey. Sam, Joelle nie jest mutantką. Czuję to. Ona zresztą też. No nie patrz tak na mnie, wychowałam już troje mutantów, a mam dziewięcioro dzieci. Po Paige już zaczęłam wyczuwać, że Josh będzie następny. Sammie, nie uśmiechaj się tak! To się nazywa instynkt macierzyński!"

Sam przybrał z powrotem poważną minę.

"Myślisz, że Jo chciałaby być mutantką? Że myśli, że to by sprawiło, że kochałabyś ją bardziej?"

"Nie wiem, Sammie. Nie wiem. Brakuje mi waszego ojca." Powiedziała cicho, i przytuliła się do pierworodnego. Blondyn pogładził ją po plecach, i ucałował w czoło.

"Jo przechodzi ciężki okres, mamo. Przejdzie jej. Postaram się z nią pogadać. A teraz chodź spać. Już pierwsza."

* * *

Przez całą świąteczną kolację Joelle nie odzywała się prawie w ogóle. Elisabeth pełniła rolę duszy towarzystwa, co chwilę śmiejąc się dźwięcznie, co Jo kwitowała prychnięciem pod nosem. Nikt jednak nie okazywał żadnego przejęcia jej zachowaniem. Po zjedzeniu kolacji usiedli przy kominku, i zaczęli śpiewać kolędy. Potem Lucinda zarządziła, że mają ubrać się ciepło, bo idą odwiedzić sąsiadów. Joelle westchnęła ciężko, a gdy cała dzieciarnia pobiegła po dodatkowe sweterki, oznajmiła:

"Ja nie idę." Lucinda spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem.

"Słucham?"

"Nie idę. Jestem na pewno przeziębiona, poza tym co za różnica, czy da się jakiś głupi prezent sąsiadom, których i tak nie lubimy, czy nie?" Matka przyłożyła wierzch dłoni do czoła córki.

"Nie wydaje mi się, żebyś była przeziębiona."

"Ale mi się wydaje!" warknęła dziewczyna.

"Mamo, zostanę z nią, dobrze? Może faktycznie jeżeli źle się czuje, to powinna zostać."

"Poradzę sobie sama, nie musisz zostawać."

"Ale ja chcę." Odparła z uśmiechem Paige.

* * *

"Jak ci idzie w szkole?" zapytała Paige, kładąc się obok Joelle. Młodsza siostra wzruszyła ramionami. "Mi też... Zwłaszcza literatura idzie mi kiepsko. To taki dziwaczny przedmiot. Ale mamy fajnego nauczyciela..."

"Taak? I co, ma skrzydła, czy czyta w myślach?"

"No... Prawdę mówiąc, ma skrzydła."

"Super. Mój jest zwykłym dziadkiem po pięćdziesiątce, który ledwo pamięta, kim jest. I reszta moich nauczycieli jest podobna. Żadnych supermocy. Ani jednego cholernego mutanta, wiesz?"

Paige podniosła lekko głowę, i spojrzała na młodszą siostrę. Jo siedziała z brodą opartą na kolanach, i zaciśniętą szczęką.

"Siostra, co ci odbija? Chciałabyś być na naszym miejscu? Być nazywaną dziwadłem, być gonioną po ulicach z czosnkiem? Chciałabyś, żeby było tylko jedno miejsce na świecie, gdzie byłabyś naprawdę bezpieczna?"

"Odwal się, Paige! Myślisz, że bycie mutantem jest takie genialne, że wszyscy ci zazdroszczą? Może głupia Liz chce być taka, jak wy, ale ja nie! I nie będę!" uniosła się Joelle, i poczuła, że czerwienią jej się oczy.

"Kochanie..." Paige objęła siostrę, i przyciągnęła do siebie. Joelle przez chwilę się nie opierała, ale po krótkim czasie odepchnęła ją.

"Dajcie mi wszyscy święty spokój!" syknęła. "Nie cierpię tej rodziny!"

* * *

Dwudziestego szóstego wieczorem trójka zmutowanego rodzeństwa oznajmiła, że już na nich czas.

"Nie zostaniecie jeszcze trochę?" zapytała z żalem Lizzy.

"Mamy jeszcze parę spraw do załatwienia." Odpowiedziała Husk, całując ją w czoło. "Przyjedziemy w ferie, na dłużej." Obiecała.

"Super." Mruknęła pod nosem Joelle, opierająca się o ścianę domu.

"Cześć wszystkim!" zawołał Josh, wsiadając do samochodu.

_Nareszcie moje własne łóżko. Oby za szybko nie wracali. Paige myśli, że zazdroszczę im mutacji. Ale ja to nie ona. Za nic w świecie nie chciałabym być takim dziwadłem, jak oni. Mam dosyć tego ciągłego zachwytu nimi. Kiedyś ucieknę z tego głupiego domu..._


End file.
